


Black Christmas

by Willibald



Series: 12 Days of Ficmas [4]
Category: NCIS
Genre: Christmas, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-31
Updated: 2011-12-31
Packaged: 2017-11-24 08:27:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 146
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/632423
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Willibald/pseuds/Willibald
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>An unexpected present.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Black Christmas

The tree was black. Black tinsel sparkled in the glow of the red and green lights, and the nearby computer screen. Gold and silver skulls hung from the ends of the branches. The fairy at the top was dressed in a a black tutu, bodice and fishnets. A solitary present, wrapped in garish Christmas paper but with a black bow, sat beneath it. A sprig of mistletoe hung in front of it.

The door opened and a man entered, steered by the person following whose hands covered his eyes. When they reached the tree the hands dropped away revealing the present. The tag read "To Timothy, with love."

The man turned to accept a kiss under the mistletoe and stared into the love filled eyes of DiNozzo.

　

McGee woke with a start slumped over his desk and swore never to try Ducky’s Hogmanay punch ever again.


End file.
